


Again

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: You were seeing more and more of him recently. The dance was always the same. The conversation was always the same. Maybe he could have been yours if this was not his path.
Relationships: Yakushi Kabuto & Reader, Yakushi Kabuto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the people in our lives aren’t where we need them to be. It’s up to us to hold on when we shouldn’t or to let go and be at peace.

The temple was open, quiet, and cold. In the dark of the night, you tucked the prize from your venture, a scroll, in the pack on your hip. You secured the package, but not before you sensed him there behind you. As you turned your head, you were met with betraying eyes hidden behind his round frames. He stood in front of you. You looked back away.

You were seeing more and more of him recently. The dance was always the same. The conversation was always the same. No small talk, just straight to business. You looked at him with sympathy. You knew him better than anyone, and he knew you.

“Let’s not do this, Kabuto. Not again,” He was there but you refused to face him. You stood in the open, vulnerable. You refused to take a defensive stance. Instead, you rested where you were, sadness and reminiscence coursing through your body. Nostalgia. “This isn’t you. I think deep down you know that.”

Kabuto bared his teeth. Springing on the souls of his feet, he lunged at you.

Kunai met kunai. Even now, you knew that you were still the one most dear to him in this world. It was easier to let go, so you didn’t know what stopped you. A strike of steel. Was it sentiment? Another strike of blade. Was it hope? As you wrestled for power, your conflicted soul did not waver. You knew what he was thinking just by how he fought.

“What do you know?” he snarled. Sparks flew from your blades. “I’m doing all I can, I serve Orochimaru now!”

“You’re afraid, that’s what you are.” A remark. Impassive, tearless. You tried to push him away from you. How could you not see what he was doing? “Please let me help you.” A plea. Empty.

He struck once. Blocked. Twice. Blocked. He was seething under his cool exterior.

One push of weapon against weapon, Kabuto was forced back. He dropped his kunai. He crouched, shoulders bending inward as he ignited his hands with chakra in Mystical Palm Technique. You tried to run, only to be blocked.

He came to strike as you defended yourself. You were meticulous, only slamming your fists against him when his inner rage made him vulnerable and careless. Action, action, action… or perhaps lack of the right action. All his movements betrayed a half-hearted attempt at escape from the cage he locked himself in.

“This is who I am! This is the way it’s going to be from now on!” Kabuto swung at you, “I don’t understand why you just won’t come with me!”

He was not whole and you could never understand why he was satisfied with that sentence. Perhaps, he was more comfortable on the ground. The earth changes slowly while the open sky is subject to change by the wind.

“You know I can’t do that.” Maybe he could have been yours if this was not his path. You shook your head slowly.

The two of you danced in a battle of non-lethal blows. It should have been spelled out. It should have been clear, but the two of you continued to hold on to each other when, perhaps, you shouldn’t have.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally as I geared up to leave a relationship. I'm a lot better now that I left and I hope that anyone who needs this can get something from it.


End file.
